villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Major Grant
Major Grant (real name unknown) is the hidden tertiary antagonist of the 1990 action film ''Die Hard 2. ''He is a senior US Army major and commander at the Special Forces, leader of the military squad "Blue Light" ,but yet revealed to be a treacherous and malevolent man. He is portrayed by John Amos. Biography Grant is an Army Special Forces commander and leader of an anti-terrorist squad, Blue Light. He once trained and served with Colonel Stuart many years earlier and is secretly in league with Stuart in an attempt to free the corrupt General Ramon Esperanza from justice. Grant and his team was called in by the Dulles International Airport to help regain control from the terorists. He was introduced by Justice Department official Rollins, IAD chief of air operations Trudeau, Dulles chief of police Carmine Lorenzo and John McClane. Grant tells McClane to let them handle the situation and sets up command center set up in the airport police station. Grant heads for the pilot's briefing room to hear about the 747 plane that Stuart is asking for. After McClane's failed attempt to capture Esperanza, Grant gets frustrated and angry at McClane's heroics and states to him that he is "The guy in the wrong place at the wrong time.", which McClane replies that it's the story of his life. After Telford, the soldier who was the late-minute replacement, announced the Pentagon situation room is calling, Grant left to take the call. When Dulles chief engineer Leslie Barnes called Lorenzo that the terrorists' operation is the church near the airport, Grant and his men headed for the church. In the truck, Grant tells his men to load up and they loaded their magazines with blanks (without Telford's knowledge). As the team arrived, McClane met up with Grant after he killed Baker. The Special Forces commander sees McClane stumping over and asked if he needed a medic, to which McClane silently declines. When Lorenzo berates McClane for his actions, Grant tells one of his men to get Lorenzo out of McClane's face. After that, he tells one of his top men to close up the area. McClane and Grant seemed to have make mends for each other. Then his men, along with Stuart's men staged a firefight with blanks. After McClane went after Stuart and his men at the back of the church, Grant and his men went inside the church. Grant held Barnes back that they booby-trapped the airport equipment with C4. Grant clears out the church and tells Lorenzo to seal it off. As Stuart tells Trudeau to have a ground crew to confirm the condition of the 747 plane, that is placed in hanger 11, Grant contacts Stuart, pretending to be his enemy. After he silently tells Stuart that he and his men will meet him in the plane, Grant tells Lorenzo to seal off every exit in the airport as he and his men left in the truck. After some soldiers crack a miltary joke to Telford, wondering he was doing while they we're in Grenada, Grant recalls the memories of it. Telford admits that he wished he was with them and Grant says the same thing and that he "woundn't have to do this." With that, Grant lets out his knife and slits Telford's throat, killing him. After that, he calls Stuart on the encoded radio that he and his men on shedcule and in position. He and his men met up with Stuart and Esperanza at hanger. Grant praises Stuart for his work and congrats Esperanza on his escape. After that he and all of his comrades went onboard the plane. Grant was in the cockpit with Stuart, Esperanza and Miller and complains that he's had enough with snow to last him a lifetime. As all his men begin to fly to the tropics for a vacation, McClane is flown by helicopter onto the wing of the plane and stuffs his parka jacket into the avion of the wing so they cannot take off. Grant and Stuart head out onto the wing to kill McClane and get the plane to take off. Grant and McClane fight and McClane ends up kicking Grant into one the jet engines. Grant holds on to the edge but is eventually sucked into the engine and shredded to pieces. He is the ninth terrorist killed by McClane and the tenth to die in Stuart's operation. Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Military Villains Category:Deceased Category:Mercenaries Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Traitor Category:Liars Category:Male Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Terrorists Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Master of Hero Category:Enforcer Category:Mongers Category:Deal Makers Category:Master Manipulator Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Minion Category:Conspirators Category:Control Freaks Category:Mentally Ill Category:Strategic Villains Category:Fighter Category:Criminals Category:Blackmailers Category:Murderer Category:Homicidal Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains